Insomnio
by Maro Draxon
Summary: Por una confesion ... No volver a dormir [GomxKagami] (mal sumary)
1. Chapter 1

Levante la mano: quien en vez de hacer la tarea esta escribiendo o leyendo fanfics! *levanta la mano*. Buenas las tengan (?) *intento de broma fallido* Este es mi segundo escrito que se loq uiero dedicar a Ari-nee, espero te guste! (yasequetedebounoprometidoperotenmepacienciaXD) Esta un poco corto pero espero les guste ^^ constara de cinco capitulos o mas, dependiendo de mi disposicion.

 **ACLARACIONES**

 **Kuroko no basket y sus personajes NO me pertencen** (sifueraasientoncesseriayaoi:P)

Solo los uso temporalmente para complacer una de mis tantas fantasias -.-

Sin mas que decir: **A LEER!**

* * *

La noche había caído en todo lugar, el sol dio el paso a la lunas y estrellas. Era su imaginación o estas brillaban mas que de costumbre?. Eran contempladas por unos ojos rojizos desde su ventana, no precisamente estaba contándolas de una en una, queria algo en lo cual perderse y aclarar su mente.

¿Por que? simple, tenia que dar una respuesta ¿y una respuesta a que? pues a quien escogería.

Asi es, ese pelirrojo goloso y testarudo pero de buen corazón y pureza, había robado, inconscientemente, el amor, para ser precisos había 5 corazones de 6 chicos. Los que eran nadie mas que la invencible kiseki no sedai.

Tiempo había pasado desde que los enfrento uno por uno en diversas competencia estudiantiles hasta llegar a las estatales, entonces los venció, con ayuda y animo de un fantasma peliceleste. El ambiente entre ellos ya no era mas tenso y sombrío. Se volvió amigo de cada uno de ellos, pues no le gustaban los rencores ni nada por el estilo.

Estos a su vez, habían descubierto algo en el voraz tigre que les hizo frente en mucho tiempo, no solo los bajo de su aura pesada de amargura, les devolvió la vida, por así decirlo. "El milagro que no se volvió milagro" se lo había designado el moreno peliazul solo para él, pues bien fue reconocido su talento y determinación, su espíritu luchador. Su voluntad de hierro y sobre todo esa característica sonrisa contagiosa de triunfo y alegría.

Estos detalles fueron los que cautivaron hasta los corazón mas rígidos y orgulloso como los estos prodigios, esa vista fue única y exclusiva para ellos, pues su relación con el Ace de Seirin se volvió tan amena y pacifica que vieron las facetas que jamas imaginaron del tigre.

No se había dado cuenta de cuando a acá las visita y encuentros con ellos se volvieron citas, de cuando acá lo miraban de distinta forma y le llamaban de distinta forma, de cuando acá ellos se peleaban por algo por alguien antes de que el tigre llegase, de cuando acá él también estaba reaccionando. De cuando acá… tenían sentimientos hacia él, y no precisamente de amistad.

 _" Nos gustas…"_

.— ¿Que voy a hacer?.…— Suspiro pesadamente, tomandose de los cabellos rojos haciéndolos para atrás, y de paso masajearse el cuero cabelludo. las palabras aun frescas daban vueltas en su cabeza. No no negaba que lo tomaron por sorpresa y no negaria que estaba tan feliz de saber aquello. Pero entonces los malos pensamientos llenaron su mente con dudas.

 _" Y si …¿me obligan a escoger? … ¿se enojaran? … ¿se alejaran de mi? yo no …"_

.— …No se que hacer…— Sollozo en silencio una vez mas. la nube gris de los malos pensamientos vino a atormentalo una vez mas.

Esta era la noche 4 en la que Kagami Taiga no durmió, sufre de insomnio desde aquel dia en que cinco se le confesaron y él en respuesta… huyo. Desde entonces, no volvió a dormir.

* * *

Que les parecio? malo? bueno? debere de continuarlo? Me daran flores? o tomates? Eso solo lo decide su review!

Sin mas por el momento me voy, pues como dije tengo tarea ^^

" _Te ha hablado Maro Draxon y te deseo...buenas noches"_

 _SEE YOU NEXT TIME!_


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas a todos! como estan, he aqui otro cap de este hermoso harem, espero les guste y por favor dejen su review ;)

 **Aclaraciones:**

antes que nada me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografia.

Kuruko no Basket y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen

Esto es yaoi! advertido estas.

A LEER!

* * *

El amanecer no se hizo esperar, el sol se levantaba para dar comienzo al nuevo día y para levantarse de las camas y comenzar las actividades. Eran vacaciones, así que los estudiosos podían relajar sus cerebros, saliendo o quedarse en casa.

No tenia los ánimos de salir, ni siquiera a la cancha que estaba a solo dos cuadras. Pero cuando sus deseos de jugar no le exigían que tomara el balón, su estomago le rogaba y pateaba por comida, y ahora se sentía así. No comió mucho el dia anterior, así que sus entrañas le estaban cobrando factura.

Con pesadez se dirigió a su refrigerador, al abrirlo contemplo perplejo que casi no había nada. ¿Que tanto se había descuidado? Total, ni corto ni perezoso, se armo una lista mental de los ingredientes que tendría que conseguir para el almuerzo, se cambio algo mas cómodo para salir. Sin olvidar aquellos zapatos deportivos que sierro moreno le regalo. Una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en su rostro al recordar aquello. Dejo la nube de pensamientos para salir por su objetivo: Abastecerse

POR OTRO LADO

Esto era el colmo, pensaba un peliceleste al mirar una cancha que estaba medio llena con ciertos chicos que reconoció perfectamente, que entre ellos no se encontraba cierto pelirrojo, sin duda debe ser el Apocalipsis.

— Yo~, Tetsu. — Saludo desganado Aomine, sosteniendo el balón en su cadera y ante brazo.

—¿Que hacen aquí? — Pregunto neutral Kuroko

—¿No es obvio, nanodayo? venimos a jugar— Dijo Midorima ajustando los lentes con su porte de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Y por que no están jugando?— Cuestiono de nuevo el chico fantasma, con su mirada fija, no le contestaron, miraron el suelo evitando cualquier contacto visual hasta que…

— ¡Buaaa no puedo aguantarlo mas Kurkochii!— Lloriqueo el rubio sosteniedose del hombro del pelicesleste. Este miro al ex-capitan esperando una respuesta mas concreta. Ojo: el chico fantasma ya sabe por que estaban ahí, al igual que él, por cierta persona. Pero aun así quiera ver que tanto podia molestarlos con aquello, a ver hasta donde podían llegar los limites, solo para su insana diversión.

— Shintarou dice la verdad, hemos venido a jugar, pero con alguien mas…—Explico claramente el heterocromatico mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¡Kurokochi debes ayudarnos!— Suplico viéndolo con lso ojos lloros. Lagrimas de cocodrilo, penso.

— Kurochin debe saber donde esta la casa de Kagachin—Dijo el gigante de Yosen comiendo sus pockys

— ¿Crees que podrías decirnos, Tetsuya? — Pidio, no mas bien suplico disimuladamente el emperador, jamas pensó verlo así. Kuroko suspiro derrotado.

—Chico, yo también al igual que ustedes estoy muy preocupado. ¿Cuanto ha pasado? ¿cuatro días? —Hizo la cuanta mental.— Creo que si, en fin, pensé que tal vez podría estar algo consternado al haberle caído la noticia de golpe.— Dio una mirada sombría a los presentes.— Así que pensé en darle su espacio y no molestarlo …— Suspiro pesado—…pero…

— "¿Pero?"— Le a completo el peliverde, el desinteresado de tsunderima.

— Pero dadas las circunstancias, ha pasado el tiempo debido y según yo: Kagami-Kun no soportaría ni un día sin jugar basket. Y esto ya es raro, algo debe de andar mal…— Dedujo rápidamente Kuroko dejando a los demás mudos.

— Tambien es de nuestra incumbencia intervenir— Demando el moreno

— Tal parece que si… esta bien— Se dirigió a la entrada dandole la espalda a los demás.— Vamos, hay que darnos prisa.— Comenzó a caminar siendo seguido pro sus ex-compañeros.

EN OTRA PARTE

A paso lento, directo su hogar, cargando tres bolsas plásticas, entre esos ingredientes tomo lo esencial para un desayuno continental y algo de botana, una bolsa extra grande de papitas. Recordó como cierto peli-morado le había compartido una vez alegando que eran de sus favoritas.

No tenia la menor de las prisas, ademas de que aprovecharía para respira aire fresco, solo faltaba una vuelta de esquina por un atajo, un callejón algo desértico que daba a su departamento, hasta que…

— ¡Au! ¡Oh! discul-pa…— Atónito se quedo al ver quien era con quien había chocado.

— Kagami kun— Los ojos inexpresivos celestes fue lo primero que vio. Se relajo un poco, pero eso no le duraría.

— Tan descuidado como siempre, Bakagami…— Esa voz… oh no. Eran las personas con las que menos quería hablar, y si quiera mirarlas directo. Solo se distrajo un momento para pensar y estaba rodeado por las imponentes de figuras de los prodigios.

— Taiga, tenemos que hablar— Hablo primero Akashi para dar comienzo con el interrogatorio.— ¿Donde has estado?. — El pelirrojo trago duro, la voz del emperador era seria y amenazadora, dandole a entender que no tendría escapatoria laguna.

— En casa. — Contesto de inmediato, sin mirarlos directo, solo se deseaba evadirlos con cualquier cosa.

— ¿Por que Kagami kun?— Era el turno del peliceleste de preguntar.— ¿Ocurre algo?— Su tono de preocupación era evidente. Los demás contemplaban expectantes, en espera de poder ver los ojos rojizos.

— No me sentía nada bien, es todo.— Fue directo, no podía decir mas, presentía que ellos no pararían hasta a bombardearlo con esas preguntas haber hasta donde eran capaces. — Pero ya me siento mejor.— Contesto con una sonrisa tranquila. Preocuparlos era lo que no quería

— Mentiroso…— La voz del moreno se hizo presente. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este estaba de pie, muy cerca de kagami, para luego tomarlo fuerte del mentón para encararlo de una vez— Estas mintiendo.— Sentencio, mirándolo directo.

— ¡N-no lo estoy!— Alego tratando de forcejear, fue en vano.

— ¿Que no? ¡mirate!. Mirenlo— Lo volteo con brusquedad hacia los chicos.— Mirenlo, miren esas ojeras, es obvio que no esta bien…— Están estáticos por la actitud de su ex-compañero. Taiga seguía forcejeando, pero no le dejaba ni por un minuto. Hizo que tirara las bolsas plásticas al suelo en sus movimientos.

— ¡Aominechii suéltalo!— Llego el rubio hasta el para tratando de separarlos desesperado. Preocupado por que fuera a lastimar a Taiga.

— ¡Suficiente!.— La voz del emperador retumbo haciendo a todos voltear helados— Daiki suéltalo ya.—La orden fue cumplida de imediato— Tu y Ryota, alejense.—Sin mas estos dos, con la cola entre la patas se alejaron del pelirrojo.

Kagami tenia corazón a todo lo que daba, estaba asustado y mudo. Impaciente por saber que vendría a continuación.

—Taiga, por esta vez dejare pasar esto…— Sentencio algo enfadado por las actitudes de estos dos.— No tienes por que mentirnos.—

— Yo no estoy mintiendo…— Dijo con cabizbajo.

— ¿Entonces por que no nos miras, nanodayo?— Dijo por fin el peliverde uniendo se a la conversación.

— Yo…—Las palabras murieron en su garganta, ¿que explicación podía darles?

— Tengo contemplado que este comportamiento tuyo debe ser por … nuestra confección, ¿no?— Ahí estaba, lo que no quería responder, ahora estaba acorralado. — Lo he meditado, junto con los demás y he vendió a aclarar eso.—

La respiración del tigre se irregulo, y un nudo de formaba poco a poco en su garganta, esperado por las palabras del emperador.

— Hablo por todos que con respecto a nuestros sentimientos, es que son verdaderos. No estamos jugando contigo, en verdad nos gustas.— Dijo Midorima ajustandose los lentes decido.

— Te queremos Kagachin— Confeso el gigante, quien tenia las bolsas en mano y esta comiendo la bolsa de frituras.

— Quizás fuimos un poco apresurados, y la notica no la esperabas ¿o me equivoco?— Al no recibir respuesta, prosiguió.— No queremos que sigas preocupado por eso, entenderemos que quizás no nos aceptes.— Dijo finalmente con un dolor en el corazón el heterocromatico.

— Kagamichi no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por esto…— Se acerco para poner su mano en el hombro del nombrado— Por favor, disculpamos y olvidemos todo, ¿si?. — El rubio trato de dar su mejor sonrisa, pero esta era tan forzada, en verdad podía sentir el peso de las palabras.

Su corazón se estrujaba con cada palabra, el nudo tan tenso en su boca que no podía articular palabra alguna, quería gritar y decirles todo lo contrajo, todo lo que se estaba resguardando durante casi una semana. No quiere perderlos.

— No te incomodaremos mas Taiga, si así lo quieres.— Dijo lo ultimo con la esperanza de que dijese lo contrario. Esta vez, el tigre pudo mirar a los ojos bicolores, y dar un vistazo a los demás, todos… se preocupaban por el.

— Chicos yo…— Desde cuando le faltaba el aire, comenzó a hiperventilar, todo le daba vueltas, las piernas les estaban flaqueando, esto los alarmo a todo.

— ¡Kagami-kun!— Trato de sostenerlo y en eso llego Aomine a donde estaban para ayudar.

— ¿Que diablos te ocurre?— Pregunto alarmado, la vista se le estaba oscureciendo. No podía mas…

— … Perdoneme…— Fue lo ultimo que dijo en un sollozo antes de cerrar los ojos, tratando de ser lo mas audible posible.

* * *

Saben, me entere de eso de que kagami tiene novia y mi reaccion fue:

...

 _"muy bien...*clic clanc* a quien tengo que matar?"_

 _esque no, no pueden! por que kagami es... kagami,a el lo que le importa es el basket y hamburguesa PUNTO (ylepertenecealaGOMunicamnetealaGOM!Puntotambien)_

Sus opiniones y comentarios constructivos son bienvenidos. ^^

Actualizare este fin de semana.

" _Te ha escrito Maro Draxon y te deseo... buenas noches"_


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos dias, tardes o noches, eso depende. Pero bue: Buenas las tengan(?

Aqui esta, para los que los deje con el clifhanger(palabra que me ronda la cabeza w) Veremos que paso con nuestro tigreso ewe.

Ya saben, KNB no me pertence, ni sus presonajes bla bla... XP (lose ando muy perezosa X3)

...

Siguen aqui? que esparan?! A LEER!

* * *

— ¡Kagami!— En sus brazos ya hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo, no respondía a sus llamados.

— ¿Que le hicieron a Kagachin?— Pregunto exaltado el pelimorado, acercandose a donde esta Kagami y Aomine.

— Nosotros, nada.— Respondió serio y a la defensiva Kuroko.

— ¡Kagamichi!— Chillo el rubio atrayendo la cabeza del nombrado.

— ¡Oi, Kise! ¡Déjalo, lo estas lastimando!— Advirtió el moreno, quien aparto al rubio del pelirrojo, quien seguía sin responder.

— ¡Silencio todos! ¡No dejan pensar nanodayo!— Grito por fin Midroima haciendo que todos parasen de una vez, y dandole la palabra a Akashi.

— Escuchen atentamente: Atsushi…— Señalo al gigante.— …llevaras a Taiga en brazos.— El pelimorado obedeció y cargo el cuerpo de Kagami en brazos.— Kuroko: llevanos a donde vive Taiga.— Miro serio el contrario.

— Hai.— En seguida, el empezó a caminara toda prisa, los demás lo siguieron a un paso prudente, pues tenia que tener cuidado con el tigre.

— Daiki: llama Satsuki y dile que venga inmediatamente.— No hizo falta asegurase de que lo hiciera, pues ya tenia el teléfono en mano y esperando de la otra linea.

Taiga no era consiente de lo que pasaba en realidad, pero podía sentir el movimiento a su alrededor y las voces lejanas.

EN CASA

En la habitación, recostado en su cama, estaba siendo rodeado los miembros de la kiseki no sedai. Estos, nerviosos preocupados miraban como una peligrosa miraba y examinaba el cuerpo de kagami, esperando por los resultados. Podía ser grave o no, habrá que ver.

— …mmm…— Tomo el rostro del tigre en sus manos, le reviso el pulso y su temperatura. Ya terminado el chequeo se enderezo y miro tranquilamente a los chicos.—Su pulso es estable al igual que su temperatura corporal, así que va a estar bien.— Sonrío para darles darles calma. Y efectivamente estos suspiraron aliviados.

— Gracias Momoichii.—Tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas, mirándole con los ojos esperanzados.

— No es problema, sin embargo…— Hizo una pausa, consiguiendo la atención de sus amigos y ex-compañeros.— Ha sufrido una conmoción, o su presión fue tal, que ahora esta inconsciente. Debe de reposar, y mucho…— Miro un vez mas a Kagami.— Esas ojeras me preocupan, no es saludable que se quede en vela. ¿Quedo claro?— Sentencio mirándolos a todos, estos asintieron, tomando la responsabilidad.

— Gracias por todo Satsuki.— Agradeció el emperador con un apretón de manos a la peli rosa.

— No no, no hay nada que agradecer a demás, hice lo que pude.— Sonrío ampliamente .— Por Kagamin haría lo que sea.— Los chicos se miraron entre si, estando de acuerdo con las palabras de su antigua manager.

—Igual nosotros.— Dijo por todos el peliceleste, con un tono seguro.

— Ya me tengo ir.— Anuncio Momoi recogiendo su suéter y en caminando se a la puerta, fue seguida por sus amigos. Una vez estando parada en la entrada se giro para verlos.— Los veré luego…—Abrazo a cada uno, y para Kuroko tenia un abrazo fuerte que lo dejaría morado. Y una vez fue, hasta que este le podio que le soltara y así hizo.

— Oh, chicos y una cosa mas.— Anuncio su manager aun desde la puerta.— Cuiden de Kagamin por favor.— Todos alzaron las cejas asombrados para luego sonreír calmados.

— Lo haremos— Admitió Aomine con su aura de grandeza, pero con un ligero sonrojo.

— Se que estará en buenas manos.— Termino de decir esto y por fin cerro la puerta. Dejándolos en un silencio sepulcral.

Estaban de nuevo en la habitación del tigre, esperando, pero estaban tan inquietos que se les era imposible romper la tensión que ahí había.

— Entonces…— El primero en hablar, poniendo a todos alerta fue Atsushi— ¿Que haremos ahora?.—

— Esperar a que Kagami despierte y mejore.— Respondió Midorima ajustandose, por enésima, vez sus lentes.

— ¿Y después que?.— El rubio temió por haber hecho esta respuesta.

— Nos alejaremos de Taiga.— Anuncio el heterocromatico, volviendo a sembrar el silencio entre ellos.

— ¡No me jodas!.—Aomine Golpeo la puerta furico, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.— No juegues Akashi por que si es así…—.

— ¿Me estas amenazando Daiki?.— Le miro severo e hizo que el contrario se mordiera la lengua antes de decir cualquier cosa.— Yo nunca bromeo, es definitivo.— Dio por hecho sus palabras, a pesar que sentía una leve punzada en su interior.

— Tiene que haber otra forma.— Intervino el rubio histérico.— ¡Me niego!—Se cruzo de brazos en berrinche, a lo que un peliverde suspiro.

— Aunque yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto. Pero he llegado a que es la decisión correcta.— Expreso serio, el también había sentí esa punzada.

—No estoy a favor. —La voz de Kuroko se hizo presente, captando todoas las miradas.— Si es por lo que paso esta tarde, fue eso, un accidente.— Se defendió con su mirada seria.

— Accidente ¿causado por quien?—Le pregunto irónico el emperador, haciendo a Kuroko meditarlo por un momento.— Si el no durmió fue por nosotros, lo debimos de haber asustado con nuestros sentimientos impulsivos, ¿acaso quieres que vuelva pasar por lo mismo? ¿y si pasa a mayores?¿ que pasara?…— Les miro a todos.—… ¿que haríamos al respecto?. En mi caso, yo jamas me lo perdonaría.— Les admitido fijando su vista en el suelo. Era verdad, jamas se perdonaría que le pase algo a quien le devolvió a la realidad cuando fue vencido.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón.—El peliazul se contradijo de sus anteriores palabras y tomando en cuenta las de Akashi. El tampoco se lo perdonaría que le pase algo a su rival.

— Es lo mejor.—Admitió el rubio, con su mirada dorada algo ensombrecida.—No volveremos a lastimara Kagamichi…por su… bien.— Le faltaba poco para romperse a llorar, no era el único al que le dolía la situación. Todos lo sentían.

— … se equivocan…— Una voz, tan debil y diferente a las otras se hizo prensete.

La kiseki no sedai, se quedo quieta, para luego voltear levemente de donde provenía la voz. Efectivamente, el pelirrojo se estafaba tratando de levantar con sus codos apoyados en el colchón, y su cabello le tapaba los ojos.

— ¡Kagamichii!.—Antes de que este se le lanzara como bomba, una mano le detuvo en su intento.— Aominechii, sueltame ya!.— El contrario no le hizo caso y mantuvo su agarre.

— Bakagami, deberías de estar descansando.— Dijo irritado pero a la vez aliviado, pues tenia en su manos a un rubio que no dejaba de moverse.

—Algo curioso de no dormir, es que el sueño dura muy poco.— Comento con un sonrisa algo despistada y rascandose la cabeza.

—Aun así, no deberías de estar despierto, nanodayo. Te hará daño.—

— No podia…—Admitió algo cohibido. Finalmente los miro a los ojos, los demás pudieron apreciar que el contorno de su iris estaba algo roja y sus venas oculares están hinchadas.— Tengo algo que decirles, ante de que se hagan ideas tontas.— Hizo un pausa, para tomar aire y pensar bien sus palabras.

— ¿Que nos quieres decir, Kagachin?.—Pregunto, con su tono perezoso peor en el interior estaba ansioso.

— Antes que nada, no quiero seguir escuchando como se culpan por lo que me paso hace un rato.—Respondió algo molesto por la actitud que tuvieron hace unos momentos.— Verán, cuando me confesaron lo que sentían aquel día, me aterre, pero no por lo que ustedes piensan…— Miro el suelo.— Si no por que llegase el monto en que me harían elegir. Con quien me quedaría, y cuando huí, lo hice para meditar si eso llegase a pasar y me di cuenta de que…—Los tenia en el Clifhanger, esos segundos les parecieron eternos.—… jamas podría escoger a ninguno por que…—Se mordió el labio y decidido volteo.— Los amos a todos. Ya esta, lo dije.— Acto seguido se cubrió tomando rápidamente su almohada pa ahogarse con ella de la vergüenza.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

— Eso quiere decir que…— Escuchó la voz de Kise decir.— …¿Kagamichii, no nos odia?— Se le acerco con sus ojos iluminados.

—¿Quien les dijo semejante idiotez?.— Reprocho haciendo un lindo puchero.

No pudieron mas y se abalanzaron sobre el tigre, estaban felices y aliviados. Se habían preocupado por nada y habían dejado que su mente se las jugara. No podían contener el gozo que ahora sentian y lo descargaban en el que ahora era SU pelirrojo.

— Chi-chicos…me…aplas…tan…—Trato de zafarce de los pares de brazos que lo estrujaban.

—Es tu culpa Bakagami, ahora afronta las consecuencias.—Le sonrío divertido.

—Ademas de habernos dejado en el risco por un tiempo. Nanodayo.— El peliverde también estaba enzima y uniendo se a la conversación.

—En… seri chicos… no respir…—Dijo entre cortado.

— Alejese ya ,no ven que están ahorcando Kagami kun. Miren, se esta poniendo morado— Hizo que la generación lo mirara enseguida y se separaran todos excepto uno.

— Kurochin, eso no se vale.— Dijo Murasakibara apuntando al peliceleste, quien todavia seguia sujeto del pelirrojo.

—No alcanzaba a abrazarlo y vi la oportunidad.—Admitió con sus ojos inexpresivos. Todos le vieron con despecho y entendió el mensaje, se separo de Kagami dejándolo respirar.

— Algo mas…— Acoto, aun tratando de conseguir oxigeno después de su "abrazo de grupo".— No les he respondió…—Le miraron extrañado, este se aclaro su garganta.— …Ustedes también me gustan.— Con una sonrisa radiante para coronar, provocando que el corazón de los presentes se derritiera.

* * *

Preparence, pues en proximo viene...fluff! X3

*grillos*

o no se tal vez me decida en hacer un orgia salvaje y...

KYAAAAA!

* y las fangirl se vuelven locas..!*

Na ya en serio, en el proximo lo hare con mas diabetes que el anterior que les provocara diabetes *.* si no les devuelvo su dinero(?

Dejando mis mundanas bromas de lado, espero le haya gustado este cap. Les invito a leer mis otros fanfics y darme su opnion al respecto. Recuerden que valoro muchos su coments ;)

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mignete hermosa? como estan? espero que bien. Que creen, he venido a traerles...Fluff!.

"grillos y empiezan a lanzar tomates"

Hey que malos! por que no le dan un portunida a esta ultima (talvez) entrega, mas abajo les explico, solo lean y sin matarme por favor ewe

Me salto las aclaraciones por que tdods saben que no poseeo ningun derecho de KNB y tantan!

* * *

ESA MISMA NOCHE

— Moo~ Kagachin, Kisechin me robo la almohada.— Se quejo el peli lila haciendo un puchero.

—¡Aominechii me robo la mía!.— Acuso al moreno el cual mostró una cara de reproche hacia el rubio.

—¡Yo no te robe nada!— Se defendió.

—Yo la tome, nanodayo.— La voz de midorima interrumpio la discusión.

— ¿Por que?.—Le pregunta Kagami extrañado, Midorima nunca hace esas cosa.

—Por que se la di a Akashi.— Diciendo esto, todas las mirada fuero hacia el pelirrojo heterocromatico.

—Soy el emperador, y como tal he de tener la mejor comodidad.— Lanzo su mirada absoluta la cual nadie le hizo frente y voltearon la vista para no hacer enojara al "emperador".

Como ya era tarde para andar por las calles, el tigre les propuso a sus "novios" dormir por esa noche, ademas de que le advirtieron que también era para supervisarlo para durmiese. Los acomodo en la sala, pues mas amplia que su habitacion, solo consta de mover alguno muebles poner fotones y listo.

—¡Basta ya! se comportan como niños.— Les regaño el dueño de la casa, todos guardaron silencio. Suspiro cansado, ya casi el era media noche.— Es hora de dormir.— Se encamino hacia la puerta de su cuarto cuando choco con algo.

—Ten mas cuidado Kagami kun.— Dijo con su tono neutro, el mas alto pego un birlocho asustado.

—¡Kuroko deja de hacer eso!.—

—No se de que hablas.— Le apeo por un lado para ir a su futon y cubriste en las mantas como los demás.

Antes de que apagase las luces de la sala dio una mirada mas hacia sus invitados para advertirles que las apagaría. Dandoles un "buenas noches" con una sonrisa y como no responderle.

Una vez las mantas le abrazaron cayo rendido, en serio necesitaba dormir, cayo en el sueño profundo. El ambiente tan tranquilo ya pacifico sin duda la noche perfecta para descansar.

Su respiración era compasada, sus facciones, a como se veian cotidianamente se relajaron, la boca levemente abierta. Una imagen que del solo contemplara te inspiraba un paz tan embriagante.

Esta vista era contemplada por un intruso en la recamara del pelirrojo, lentamente se acerco con la intención de acarariciarle los cabellos, mano rozó con las puntas…

—¡Tetsu!.— Le llamaron por la espalda en un susurro deteniedo su comentado.

—No me asustes así, Aomine Kun.—Le reprocho con el mismo tono de siempre.

—¿Que demonios crees que haces?.—Itento no elevar la voz y no despertar al pelirrojo, lanzo un vistazo para comprobarlo.

— Solo vine a asegurarme de que Kagami kun durmiera como es debido.— "A mi no me engañas, querias venir a acostarte con él" le contesto mentalmente el moreno.—¿Tu que haces aquí?.— Esa pregunta le vino de golpe.

—Eh, yo te seguí para ver que ibas a hacer.—Era una mentira, en realidad también tenia la intención de chequear a su tigre y de paso hacerle algunas cosillas, pero no contaba con que cierto fantasma estaría frente a la cama.

—Eso ni tu te la crees.— Rayos, ¿como se dio cuenta?.

—Idiotas.—Un tercera voz se les unió a tan entretenida conversación.

—Midorima.—Dijeron los dos al unísono.

—No deberían de estar perturbando el sueño de Kagami, nanodayo.—Se ajusto los lentes, y sintió las miradas de ironía en su persona.—Yo vine, por que unas voces me despertaron, al igual que Akashi.—

Ah, ahora si que estaban muertos.

—Así es.—La voz del heterocromatico secundo al peli verde.—Todos salgan de aquí.—La orden no se hizo esperar y ambos salieron.

—¡Moo~ Aominechi, Kurokochi eso es trampa!.—Se quejo con berrinche el rubio. También estaba despierto al igual que Murasakibara.

—¿De que diablos hablas? no es trampa.— Se excuso el peli azul, rascandose la nuca.

—De todas formas, no es bueno aprovecharse del pobre kagachin.— Al peli lila se le frunció el ceño cuando dijo "aprovechar" hacia los acusado.

—Alto todos.—Detuvo la discusión con solo levantar la palma.— Por estas razones, hacen que perdamos la cordura, ¿y que pasa luego? Taiga se estresara y no queremos eso, ¿o si?.— Les sentencio su ex-capitan y con su culpa tatuada en la frente, asintieron.— Ahora todos a la cama.—Les señalo a sus respectivos fotunes y paso perezoso se hacendaron.

—O por que simplemente ¿no me dicen que quieren que duerma con ustedes?.—Les cuestiono una voz.

Voltearon hacia el marco de la puerta donde se apoyaba en tierno tigre con los ojos algo adormilados, pero con porte activo.

—Taiga, no quisimos interrumpirte.— Se disculpo Akashi, esto si que era único, suprimió un risa o sino se las vería con las tijeras del mas bajo.

—Dejen de preocuparse. Junten los funtones, ya vengo.—Se perdió de vista cuando atravesó el marco, se quedaron quietos en su lugar, como que juntarlos?. Sin perder timo le obedecieron, cuando apareció otra vez y esta vez con su almohada en brazo.—Haganme un espacio, quieren.—Les pidió de manera dulce.

¿Como resistirse? hasta hubo una riña por ver quien se dormiría a su lado, Akashi le cedió casi todas las almohadas y terminaron haciendo una pila humana, solo para estar cerca del pelirrojo.

El tiempo paso, y Kagami estaba en medio de esa pila humana, pero no sentía que estos estuviesen tan dormidos.

—¿Problemas para dormir?—Les pregunto irónico, a un tono de voz considerable.

—Bakagami, deberías de estar durmiendo.— Aomine intento darle un almohadazo pero falló.

—Lo se, pero no significa que también ustedes no duerman por mi.— Sus palabras hicieron que algunos se sonrojancen, aunque no podía verlos y lo único en que tenia fija su vista era el techo, su silencio le decía todo.

En este tipo de situaciones recordó una canción que oyó hace poco, pues intento un tratamiento de canciones relajantes por internet que le hiciesen dormir, a probar si en verdad funcionaba. Intentó con la canción que mas le gusto.

Levemente comenzó un tarareo, que fuese para que solo sus invitado lo escuchacen, era la melodía aquí venia la letra.  
Hear your heartbeat  
Beat a frantic pace  
And it´s not even seven AM

You´re feeling the rush  
of anguish settling  
You cannot help showing them in.

Se impresionaron, ¿esa era la voz de su tigre? decidieron seguir escuchando.

Hurry up then  
Or you´ll fall behind and  
They will take control of you

And you need to heal  
The hurt behind your eyes  
Fickle words crowding your mind

Sin duda era la voz mas melodiosa que han escuchado, a pesar de ser una canción en ingles, y que algunos no sabían con claridad lo que podía significar, pero para ellos…

So  
Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,  
Like waves of sweet fire, you´re safe within  
Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,  
And carry you over to a new morning….

Su acento lo hacia único, ¿como es que nunca supieron que su Taiga sabia cantar?, y muy bien cabe decir, no hacia falta la música, él le ponía todo a la letra. Pronto sus respiraciones se volvieron tranquilas, dejandose llevar por la dulce voz de su ángel, era tan único, tan sublime. ¿Como es que pudieron sobrevivir sin él? aquel que les derroto, aquel que les saco de su oscuridad y les otorgo una mano a cambio de nada.

Day after day  
Fickle visions  
Messing with your head  
Fickle, vicious  
Sleeping in your bed  
Messing with your head  
Fickle visions  
Fickle, vicious

Tranquilidad, era lo único que en ese momento se podía apreciar, ahora se daban cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaban, incluso para dormir. Estaba a punto de terminar cuenco se dio cuenta de que ya estaban mas que dormidos, sonrío y termino la ultima frase antes de cerrar sus ojos, derrotado.

Sleep sugar…

Noche 5: exitosamente había recuperado el sueño y volvió a dormir, junto son la ayuda de sus nuevos y lindos novios.

* * *

Por si se preguntan: la cancion se llama "sleep" de Poets of the fall, busquenla :D se las recomiendo, a veces la uso para dormir o para relajarme :) . Saben de hecho tenia planeado usarla en otro fic y miren que bien se almoldo a este! Total, se que estan aqui para lo de orgia salvaje...en este fanfic no, pues si lo hago tengo que cambiar el rating y me da flojera... "la abuchean" dejenme terminar! nunca dije que no les daria la orgia salvaje, asiq ue decidi que lo haria pero aparte de este fic, es decir esquibire un longfic lemmon hardcore asi bien sensual y exitante solo para ustedes, ojo a mi cuenta pues tendra el rating M. Aqui viene la bomba ... la pondre tarde...muy tarde...

"le tiran cosas"

Calmense, esque tendre la semana de examenes y proyecto por eso tardare en actualizar, asi que les suplico su paciencia! les dare su lemon orgia se los prometo o si no que me parta un rayo!

Es todo, espero hayan disfrutado de esta fanfic, si quieren pasen y lean mis otras historias.

See you next time!


End file.
